


The Tang of Turtle Kindness

by Andromakhe



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Fluff, Food, Friendship, Gen, Gifts, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromakhe/pseuds/Andromakhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo obtains a gift for Pigeon Pete. Can't hurt the Turtles' standing with the Mutanimals, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bargain

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn’t get this idea out of my head after seeing Pigeon Pete recently. I love the Mutanimals so much! Especially Pete and Leatherhead. But don’t be fooled. This is a Leo-centric fic. Come on. What else do I actually write? Hope this makes you smile.

It was about 8:30 when Leo made his way to the lair exit, dressed for patrol. The family, including Splinter, was in the living area, though not everyone was watching TV. A crime documentary was playing, which Leo, Donnie, and Splinter were watching. Raph was partly watching, when Mikey wasn’t distracting him with the video game on his phone.

"Where you going, Fearless?" Raph sounded challenging, though his expression was actually quite relaxed and more concerned than confrontational. Leo guessed the tone was mere habit.

"Visiting a friend. Well, hopefully."

"Which one? And hopefully? What, you don’t know where they live?"

"Not really, no. Was going to see if I could find Pete, actually."

"The pigeon? He’s even more brainless than Mikey," Raph complained.

"Hey," Mikey cut in, pausing his game, "that isn’t right, Raph. We have feelings, you know."

"Yeah," Raph answered, "I never said you didn’t." He rolled his eyes. "Hey Fearless, do me a favor and take Mikey with you, huh? Him and Pete know each other, and I want some quiet."

"I was kind of hoping for some quiet, too. Why do you think I planned to go alone?" Leo was starting to sound exasperated, glancing pointedly toward the exit and tapping a foot.

"Yeah, okay. Figured it wouldn’t hurt to try." Raph shrugged and turned back to the TV. But then he turned back to Leo. "We still going on patrol in like, an hour?"

"Of course," Leo answered in his no-nonsense tone.

"Great." Raph sounded less than enthused, but clenched and unclenched his fists as though anticipating a fight. "Where should we meet up?"

"Near Mr. Murakami’s," Leo winked with a cunning smile.

Splinter looked toward Leo at this point and nodded and smiled. Leo bowed to him, though solemnity was lost in his merry gaze.

Mikey took this opportunity to turn pleading eyes on Leo. "Let me come with you. Please? I wanna go skateboarding. And if we’re visiting Murakami-san, maybe I can get some gyoza."

"Mikey, we can’t pay him. I’m not asking him to do us favors," Leo replied sternly, his expression matching his tone. "But how about you help me find Pete and I’ll talk to Murakami-san. You have no shame, so you can’t come with me to talk to him."

Mikey jumped up and sped to his room to dress for patrol and grab his skateboard. Leo frowned after him but bowed to Splinter and gave a small wave to Raph and Donnie before leaving stealthily and going on his way. He did not wait for Mikey, who he knew would uphold his end of the deal.


	2. Domesticity

Leo moved efficiently until he was standing on Mr. Murakami’s roof, making his way to the back of the diner. Poised near the edge of the roof, he checked his phone for Mikey’s whereabouts. He saw him zooming around the sewers. Nodding and chuckling slightly, he put his phone away and jumped to the ground, trying to open the door to the kitchen. Finding it was locked, his first thought was to pick it. But he shook his head and scolded himself, reminding himself Murakami-san was a friend. So he knocked a couple times and waited.

Mr. Murakami called through the door. "Is someone out there?"

Leonardo replied in Japanese. "Yes, Murakami-san. It’s Leo. You know, the turtle."

Mr. Murakami answered in Japanese. "You do not sound like Leo. But then again, you don’t sound like the growling tiger, either."

"Yes. I mean, no. I’m not Tiger Claw." An idea coming to him, Leo drew a sword and turned it horizontally, hitting the flat side of the blade against the lock, hard. "If you don’t let me in, I’ll be forced to use this katana. And I’d really hate to ruin the door."

The door was unlocked and pulled open as Mr. Murakami stepped back to let Leo in. Leo sheathed his sword and stepped inside, shutting the door behind him and touching Mr. Murakami’s arm gently. "You can touch my hand, if you like," Leo offered, still in Japanese. He decided since he was fluent and that’s how the conversation started, he might as well just carry on. After all, Japanese was spoken in the lair more than April, Casey, and their Mutanimal friends knew. They spoke English more for their benefit and out of courtesy.

Mr. Murakami touched the back of Leo’s leathery hand, feeling its shape, his callused palm, his fingers. He nodded. "Do you have a shell?" he asked curiously.

"Yes," Leo smiled, turning his back to him. "Just be careful of the swords."

Mr. Murakami ran his hands over the round carapace, feeling the sword sheaths and the hilts and touching Leo’s shoulder briefly before dropping his hands. "Fascinating," he murmured in awe.

Leo turned around to face Mr. Murakami again. "You only say that because you can’t see. My brothers and I have turtle facial features, like beaks and eye ridges. Our shells also cover our chests and stomachs and we have belts where we keep supplies. Our arms and legs are bare, but outside, we wear knee and elbow pads and cloth wrappings around our heads and limbs. Our skins are different shades of green and our bandanas are different colors, but I guess colors don’t mean much to you, huh?"

Mr. Murakami shook his head. "I’m afraid not. But it’s okay. You and your brothers have different voices, so I can tell you apart that way. And thank you for the description of what you turtles look like. I did not require one, but I do appreciate knowing."

"No problem," Leo said kindly. "I’m thorough that way. Oh, and as you probably have guessed by now, we don’t have any hair or fur, and we have three toes. If you want to know what April and Karai look like, you can just ask. Though I’m afraid I don’t have time to tell you just now. I’m here for a favor."

"Karai?" Mr. Murakami frowned. "I thought she was on the tiger’s side. Certainly not April’s."

"Oh. Well, she’s with us now. She’s my sister and I’m very protective of her, so watch yourself." Leo’s tone carried a subtle warning.

Mr. Murakami pursed his lips, perplexed. But he heard the undercurrent of threat under the polite facade and nodded. "Perhaps I can be reacquainted with your sister, under more fortuitous circumstances," he smiled hopefully. "And what sort of favor were you looking for? Pizza gyoza, perhaps?" His tone was almost teasing.

"Actually, no," Leo laughed. "Although Mikey wouldn’t object if you chose to give us some." Mr. Murakami began getting gyoza ingredients out. "I’m just here to see if you have leftover sushi rice. Sensei. He suggested Japanese restaurants might have leftover rice they don’t really need by the end of the day. It’s for a friend, and if there’s any left after that, for our family. My friend’s another mutant, a pigeon. He loves sour things, you see."

"Leo, you’re so kind," Mr. Murakami grinned broadly, touched. "You’re in luck. I do have sushi rice today, though I don’t always have it. Feel free to come by for rice whenever you need it. Your family should not starve, and with so many boys, plus your sensei, you must need a lot of food."

Leo chuckled quietly. "We do. We get by, but help is always appreciated."

Mr. Murakami held a pot close to his body with one arm while the other hand offered a takeout box. Leo took the box and set it on a counter. Mr. Murakami followed the sound and set the pot on the same counter near the box, then turned around and made the dumplings. Leo took the rice paddle from the pot and began packing his box. "Thirty dumplings okay?" Mr. Murakami asked. "I know it’s not enough for a meal, but I think enough so people do not have to squabble."

Leo blinked. He wasn’t quite expecting that many. "Um…If you’re sure you want to part with that much. I can’t exactly buy them," Leo said worriedly. "And now that I think on it, could you make thirty-two? Sixteen for my family and sixteen for my friends."

"Friends?" Mr. Murakami asked, folding two more dumplings and putting the baking sheet in the oven.

"My pigeon friend and his family - another mutant turtle, mutant alligator, and mutant chimp. They helped us save the city," Leo explained.

"Ah," Mr. Murakami nodded. "Then it is no problem. Perhaps if they taste these, they will come here and I can meet them."

"I’ll let Pete know to stop by sometime. Not tonight, though, right?"

"Well, it’s closing time soon, but if he knocks on the back door, I may still be in. I can stay a little longer tonight if he wishes to stop by. Perhaps until 9:45. I have to clean up anyway, so it’s no extra trouble."

"Understood," Leo said, closing his box. He grabbed a plastic bag and opened it, putting his box inside carefully before lounging against the counter he was working at.

Mr. Murakami was gathering dishes and putting them in one section of the sink. Leo saw that there were quite a few there - mostly plates, cups, and cutlery. Leo moved to peek outside the kitchen and noted everyone was gone. He stepped into the dining area, gathered remaining dishes, and checked on the front door, which was locked. The light was already off, which meant the cashier must have done it. Leo returned to the kitchen, put his armful of dishes in the sink, and began rinsing the clean dishes in another section of the sink and putting them on a drying rack. 

"Domo arigato, Leo," Mr. Murakami smiled in his general direction as he handed him a soapy plate.

Leo took it and shrugged. When Mr. Murakami didn't respond, Leo coughed. "Um, sorry. It's no problem. I do this at home all the time. I figure I should help out. Oh, and I shrugged at you. You didn't indicate having seen it, and then I remembered. Sorry about that," he laughed sheepishly.

Mr. Murakami put a cup and a bowl in the clean section of the sink and shrugged back. "It's no problem. I'm flattered you forgot I'm blind. I know this place really well. I think maybe the gyoza's ready. Smells like it, anyway."

Leo sniffed and his mouth watered. "I can check," he offered.

"Please," Murakami-san said.

Leo wore some big oven mitts that were on the counter by the stove. When he opened the oven, he saw the gyoza were indeed done and he took the sheet out carefully and put it on a cooling rack on the counter before closing the oven and turning it off. Leo saw that the oven dials were marked tactilely at certain common temperatures. Going back to dish duty, he cleared out his section of the sink, Mr. Murakami already finished soaping everything. "I turned off the oven," Leo said as he put the last dish on the rack.

Mr. Murakami nodded, holding two small takeout boxes. "Would you mind packing these yourself? I'd like to get started with wiping the tables in the dining area."

"Sure. No big deal," Leo answered as Mr. Murakami left the room. Leo got a pair of disposable chopsticks from the pile near the napkins and takeout boxes and packed each box. He kind of wished he could show off for Mr. Murakami, but well, he knew he couldn't have everything. He pulled out his phone and checked the time as he shut the second box. 9:20. He supposed he'd better get outside. Packing his boxes and the chopsticks in the plastic bag with the sushi rice, he called a farewell to Mr. Murakami, who told Leo to come back soon and that he enjoyed his company. He slipped out the back door and jumped onto the roof, surprised to find his brothers waiting, Pete and Michelangelo among them.

"I smell pizza," Mikey squealed excitedly.

Leo held up a hand, face serious, and bounded away without so much as a hello to anyone. Pete cooed and flew beside him as his brothers followed up to a taller building, one Leo was sure they wouldn't be seen on. He finally stopped in the middle of the roof after some fifteen minutes of running and jumping. "How about a snack before we start working?" Leo asked.

"If that's pizza gyoza, I'm in," said Raph.

"Yeah, quit holding out on me," Mikey complained.

"Pizza gyoza?" Pete asked uncertainly.

"Yeah," Mikey enthused. "Only the best dumplings ever."

"I beg to differ," Leo murmured. "But never mind." He opened the bag and set a box of the gyoza on the roof near his brothers. "Sixteen for us. These-" He patted the other box. "-are for the Mutanimals. I promised Murakami-san they'd go to them. So no extras." He fixed Mikey with a warning glare. Mikey pouted, but did not protest beyond a small whimper. He couldn't begrudge his friends something tasty. "Pete," Leo called authoritatively.

"Right beside you, leader man," Pete squeaked as Leo's brothers tucked in with relish.

"Got something special I think you might like," Leo smiled gently, opening the box of sushi rice carefully. "If you like Mr. Murakami's food, he'd appreciate it if you Mutanimals could give him some patronage. You know, business. Or you could, you know, help out in other ways."

"Oh. I'm sure we'd be glad to," Pete affirmed as Leo removed a sizable portion of rice to one section of the box. Indicating the smaller portion, he nodded to Pete and moved to join his brothers, chopsticks still in hand.

"If you like it and want more, feel free to eat more. Though if you can't eat all that, I'd rather you called me over so I can separate it. I want to take some home if there's any left. Got it?"

"Got it," Pete bobbed his head and started in on the portion Leo said was his. All too soon, it was gone, and Pete was munching ravenously on the remaining rice. "Turtle man," Pete wailed, gripping Leo's free hand with his talons carefully and squeezing as the leader munched sedately on a dumpling. "I've never had this before. It's like sourdough, but it's rice. I've only ever had plain rice. This is bliss! Thank you!"

"No sushi for us," Mikey laughed, eying the leftover rice. "Shucks. But we still got frozen pizzas, so we're good."

Leo smiled around a mouthful of food, eyes soft and compassionate. Leo knew this kind of joy was what he lived for - to help others. But while defending with combat felt good and right, to be able to provide simple joy to a kindhearted friend warmed him to his core. Swallowing, he answered. "You're very welcome, Pete. I'm glad my guess paid off. Mr. Murakami doesn't always have sushi rice to spare, but he says when he does, we are welcome to it. He may still be at the restaurant if you wish to thank him. Can you do me a favor and take that-" He glanced over to the bag and noticed most of the rice was gone. "-rice and gyoza to your team? We turtles have to get to work. We've been slacking too much as is." Leo winked at his brothers, getting halfhearted glowers from Donnie and Raph and an impish grin from Mikey.

"I'd better just take the food. But we'll drop by Mr. Murakami's one day soon to thank him personally. You can be sure of that." Pete closed the rice box and tied the bag shut. 

By now, the Turtles had finished their food and were pacing around the roof. Donnie put the empty box in the bag and tied it closed again, nodding to Pete. "Since you're taking that bag anyway."

Pete turned to Leo and opened his arms, walking toward him and cooing soothingly next to his ear as he embraced him warmly. Leo stroked Pete's head and hugged him back as his brothers looked on behind him. Releasing each other, Pete picked up his food and waved to the Turtles before running to the edge of the roof and taking off with the sound of beating wings.

When Leo turned around to look for his brothers, Raph wouldn't meet his eyes and Mikey tackled him for another hug. "Awww," he crooned happily. "Don't worry about Raph. He just doesn't want you to know he was touched." 

Raph hit Mikey in the head, growling.

"Ow," Mikey laughed, rubbing his head as he flipped off the roof and the Turtles finally began their patrol.


End file.
